


Мир слезам (не)верит

by aneLina



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crossover, Daemon Separation, F/M, M/M, Romantic Angst, Soulmate Daemons, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneLina/pseuds/aneLina
Summary: Соулмейт AU: родственные души плачут одновременно и испытывают боль, когда с кем-то другим.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Существует человек предназначенный тебе судьбой".  
Аксиома номер один, которую запомнил Куними на всю жизнь.   
В тот день, когда Акира узнает о том, что связан с кем-то на всю жизнь, закрывается в комнате, и утыкаясь в подушку, плачет.   
В тоже время Кагеяма сидит за столом, в кругу семьи и замечает, что глаза начинают слезиться.  
-Тобио, что случилось?-спрашивает обеспокоенная мать.  
-Мама, я не знаю. Почему то слезы сами льются.   
Родители переглядываются.   
-Сынок, кажется пора тебе рассказать.  
-Понимаешь, Тобио, у каждого человека есть родственная душа. Это тот человек, который предназначен тебе судьбой. Когда твоя родственная душа плачет, то и ты будешь плакать, потому что вы связаны.   
-Твоя родственная душа может быть кем угодно. Девочкой или мальчиком.   
-Значит он или она чем-то растроен и плачет?  
-Да. Когда ты был маленьким, ты наверняка не помнишь, ты иногда плакал без причины.   
-Как бы я хотел помочь ему или ей. Чтобы мы не плакали. А как я его найду?  
-Если ты встретишь его, у вас образуется связь. Ты не сможешь без него. А он без тебя. Вас будет тянуть друг к другу, как магнитом. 

***

Но видимо, к Куними тянутся только проблемы. Третий год средней школы просто ужасен. Выпускные экзамены, тренировки, турнир, постоянное движение, крики. Это все жутко бесит. Как и Кагеяма.   
Быстрее!  
Выше!  
Сильнее!  
Акире уже наплевать. Он привык к эгоистичному королю. И привык игнорировать его.   
Первогодки боятся подходить к нему с вопросами, сверстники обходят стороной.   
В четвертьфинале они проигрывают.   
Кагеяма страшно бесится. Тот мяч, который он дал Куними, чуть не пролетел мимо доигровщика. Акира успевает коснуться мяча пальцами и делает финт. Соперники не принимают, и мяч падает.  
-Куними, молодец!-говорит Ютаро и хлопает его по плечу.  
Кагеяма цыкает и отворачивается.   
-Ты должен был прыгнуть выше!   
-Ты должен подстраивать пасы под любого нападающего.   
-Я знаю, что я должен делать!  
-Так я тоже.  
Капитан разнимает их, напоминая, что они все же не в школе, чтоб ругаться.   
К концу игры Акира совершенно разклеился. Отрыв в пять очков не в их пользу. Соперникам остается два очка до победы. Первая же атака приходит на связующего, и Куними приходится передавать пас Киндаичи. Они проводят быструю атаку и забивают. Трибуны ликуют, команда радостно кричит и обнимает их.  
Парень сам в шоке от этого.   
Последние два мяча не удается удержать.  
Они пожимают руки и выходят из здания. Подавленные и разбитые. Команда расходится по домам.  
-Ну это было очевидно,-говорит Киндаичи, когда они втроем идут домой,-они каждый год проходят.  
-У нас вообще не было шансов,-подддерживает Куними.  
-Хотя наша атака всех поразила.   
-Единичный случай.  
Кагеяма расталкивает парней и ускоряет шаг.  
-Да что с ним?-возмущается Киндаичи.  
-А то ты не знаешь. Как всегда.   
-Как бы я к вам двоим не привык, все равно еще три года не вынесу,-чуть тише говорит Ютаро.  
-Эй, ваше величество!-прикрикнул Куними.  
-Ты чего собрался делать?!-Киндаичи попытался отдернуть друга, но тот продолжает.  
-В какую старшую школу ты пойдёшь?  
Кагеяма оборачивается, смотрит на него с неким раздражением.  
-В самую сильную школу в префектуре. В Шираторидзаву. Там сильная команда. Чтобы больше никогда не проигрывать.   
-Ты что завёлся то из-за этого проигрыша? Это обычный матч, таких еще много будет.   
-Мы могли победить!-кричит Тобио, быстро подходя к нему,- но ты опять слился!   
Он хватает Куними за воротник футболки и встряхивает.  
-Мы могли пройти на национальный, ты понимаешь? Но опять ты все портишь, бесполезный!  
Это последняя капля в чаше терпения Куними. Он хватается за его руку и заваливает на землю.  
-Я бесполезный? Хорошо, называй как хочешь, но я больше не могу терпеть это! Если бы ты хоть раз оглядывался, то знал, какие мячи мы с Киндаичи поднимали, пока ты только и командовал. Ты никак не поймёшь, что твои пасы никто не может пробить!   
Акира не замечает, как глаза начинают слезиться.   
Как и Кагеяма не замечает, как по щекам текут слезы.   
Киндаичи удивлённо смотрит на них обоих.  
-Вы плачете... Вместе.  
Но Куними не понимает о чем говорит друг. Он начинает злиться сильнее, но слова теряются в громких всхлипах.  
-Ты счи-и-таешь, что-что я не могу исп-п-пы-ты-тывать эмоции? Я тоже человек! Я раду-дюсь, грус-щу, п-плачу, ошибаюсь как все! Я в конце концов не робот!   
Акира бьет Кагеяму по лицу.  
-Ты испортил три года моей жизни, но теперь я не желаю видеть тебя больше и минуты.   
Он встает, забирает свою сумку и уходит.

***

С того момента парни не виделись больше двух недель. Куними просто не приходил на тренировки, как бы Киндаичи его не просил. В конце концов его вытаскивают ребята из команды. К этому времени Кагеяму заменил первогодка, и Куними был рад этому.  
Так прошел оставшийся год.  
-И куда ты?-спрашивает Киндаичи, когда они стояли на улице после получения аттестации.   
-В Сейджо. Меня пригласили.   
-Там Ойкава-сан и Ивайдзуми-сан.  
-Ага. А ты?  
-Тоже туда.  
-Так опять вместе будем?-усмехается Куними.   
-Конечно!

***

Куними должен был радоваться победе над Карасуно.  
Должен был.   
Но плачет взахлёб. Он стоит в зале, выслушивая поздравления от тренера, и вытирает мокрые глаза.   
-Куними-чан, что с тобой? Неужели ты так радуешься победе?-шутит Ойкава, но сразу же получает подзатыльник от Ивайдзуми.  
Матсукава и Ханамаки замечают, что в это же время основной связующий Карасуно, опустив голову вниз, также плачет. Они переглядываются.  
-Совпадение ли?-спрашивает Макки.  
Парни снова смотрят в его сторону, но Кагеяма уже перевел внимание на десятого, оставив слезы на воротнике футболки.   
-Ну вот, Куними, ты чего?-хлопает Киндаичи тринадцатого по спине, - ни с того, ни с сего.  
Матсун видит, как высыхают мокрые дорожки на щеках кохая.   
-Не совпадение.   
После окончания турнира, когда Сейджо возвращаются домой, Ханамаки, как бы случайно, начинает разговор:  
-Хорошо сегодня сыграли.  
-Ага, жаль, что в финал не попали,-поддерживает Матсукава.  
-Мы бы и прошли, если бы кое-кого не пробило на слезы,-обиженно говорит Ойкава.  
-Замолчи, дурокава!-Ивадзуми бьет того по голове и обращается к Акире,-Куними, не забивай этим голову, со всеми бывает, тем более ты еще не нашел своего соулмейта.   
Парень только кивает.   
-Кстати, Киндаичи, Куними, вы вообще как-то собираетесь искать своих соулов?-спрашивает Матсун.  
-Если я его найду, то скорее всего ударю,-отвечает Куними, и Киндаичи смеется.  
-Я понятия не имею, кто мой соулмейт.  
-Не переживай, придёт время и вы встретитесь,-Матсун отводит двенадцатого в сторону, а Макки ловит Акиру под руку.  
-Ты никогда не думал, что возможно уже встретил своего соула?   
-Ханамаки-сан, если вы намекаете на себя, то боюсь огорчить вас и Матсукаву-сана.  
Такахиро громко хохочет.  
-Как бы то не было, нет. Я имею ввиду в средней школе. Не знаю, много ли с кем ты дружил, но с ними двумя ты общался больше всего.  
Куними щюрится на последних словах.  
-Киндаичи и Кагеяма?   
-Откуда мне знать? Может да, может нет. Ты не помнишь ничего такого?  
-Может и помню. Не знаю. С чего вы вообще заговорили об этом?  
-Просто волнуюсь о тебе.  
-Спасибо, конечно, но не стоит. Я сам могу разобраться в своих проблемах. 


	2. Chapter 2

Если человек не находит своего соулмейта и встречается с чужим, то их родственные души испытывают адские муки.  
Аксиома номер два, в жизни Куними. Он понимает, что сейчас его соулмейт с кем-то другим. Эта острая боль в голове и сердце. Которая растекается, как капля меда, по всему телу. Хочется биться об стену, чтобы разбить голову. И больше никогда ничего не ощущать.  
Акира считает, что если его соулмейт позволяет себе спать с другим, то он готов остаться до конца жизни "серым". Куними ничего не держит. Чтобы взять нож. Подняться на крышу многоэтажки. Выпить пачки таблеток.   
Ничего.  
Он не сильный. Не может терпеть страдания.   
Кричит в подушку от того, что в сердце колет игла. И в какой-то момент кажется, что оно лопнет Как шарик.   
Время течет дальше, и боль притупляется. Как будто это был страшный сон.   
Кагеяма обнимает Хинату, укутывая обоих в одеяло. Из глаз текут ручьи слез. Он понимает, что рядом с ним не его соулмейт. Но молчит.

***

-Я думаю, Кагеяма мой соулмейт, - говорит Хината, когда они втроем сидели в кафе. Куними давится латте с карамелью.   
-Ты как? -Обеспокоенно спрашивает Ютаро, -помочь?  
Парень только отмахивается.   
-Я в порядке. Просто сильно удивился. С чего ты это решил?  
Как Киндаичи вообще вытащил Акиру в кафе? Тем более с Хинатой. Когда сам Ютаро так привязался к рыжему?  
-Хоть мы и никогда не плакали при друг друга, но нас тянет. Я почти не могу находиться без него.  
-То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у вас нет связи, но ты так думаешь?! -Возмущается Киндаичи.   
-Кагеяма говорил, что не собирается искать своего соулмейта. Он не хочет оставаться один. И воспользуется первым попавшимся шансом.   
-Ты же в курсе, что вы будете приносить свой настоящий соулмейта только боль, если будете вместе? Кажется, он что-то подозревает.  
-Это да, но ...  
-И вас совершенно не волнует, что они могут умереть? Вы тогда оба останетесь серыми. И тогда уже поймете, что первый попавшийся шанс - не самое лучшее решение. Он поднимается с места и уходит.  
-Да что с ним?  
Киндаичи смотрит на него в след, забирает вещи и встает.  
-Просто его соулмейт ... убивает его. Кстати, у вас с Кагеямой было что-то?  
-Эм .... ну если по секрету, то да. Это произошло так спонтанно.   
Ютаро не смотрит на него, оставляет несколько купюр на столе и следует за Акирой. -Пока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава очень маленькая, но потом ТАКОЕ начнётся)  
> Continuation 16 July


	3. Chapter 3

Если твоя родственная душа умирает, то ты впадаешь в глубокую депрессию до конца жизни. Люди сами по себе становятся "серыми". Не могут испытывать радость и любовь. Только печаль. Все тело приобретает серый оттенок. Таких людей видно издалека. Потерявших любовь.   
Аксиома номер три.   
После весеннего турнира Акира видит их. И сердце останавливается. Кагеяма целовал Хинату. И как только он отходит от него, боль прекращается.   
Акира все понял. Он вспоминает разговор с семпаями. Драку в 14 лет, когда между Кагеямой и ним образовалась связь.   
-Кагеяма моя родственная душа,-говорит он достаточно тихо, чтобы услышать его могли рядом стоящие Матсун и Макки,-вы хотели мне это сказать?   
-Нам нужно было сразу рассказать тебе.   
-Нет. Лучше бы я до конца оставался в неведении.   
Акира уходит. Надеясь больше никогда не вернуться.   
Он шагает по мосту. Шаг влево - машины. Вправо - и полет к чёрной глади. Проклятые, солёные слезы падают с лица на асфальт.   
Как падает юное тело в объятия волн.  
Сердце Кагеямы останавливается на несколько секунд. И он теряет сознание в руках Хинаты. Шое с испугом смотрит на серееющее лицо возлюбленного. 

***

Если твоя родственная душа умирает, а ты так ее и не нашел, она будет снится тебе до конца жизни.   
Номер четыре.  
Но Кагеяме никто не снится. Он просыпается утром и видит в зеркале прежнего себя. Не серого.  
-Неужели это был сон?-спрашивает он у самого себя.   
-Нет.  
Слышит он в ответ и оборачивается. У Хинаты испуганные глаза, руки дрожат и сам он не свой. Он сидит рядом с его кроватью.   
-Ты стал серым. И упал в обморок.   
-Боже...   
-Я так испугался. Я не знал, что делать. Думаю, нам пора это прекратить. И тебе найти своего соулмейта.  
-Мне необходимо найти человека, который пытался покончить с собой вчера.   
Они расстались друзьями.   
В то же время Куними просыпается дома. Рядом сидит расстроенная мама и гладит сына по руке.   
-Как же ты нас напугал, сынок... Отец чуть не сошёл с ума, когда нам позвонили с твоего телефона.   
-Разве после воды он работает?   
-Тебя... быстро увидели и вытащили...  
По ее лицу было видно, что ей было тяжело об этом говорить. Куними встает с кровати и обнимает женщину.  
-Прости меня, мам, я предоставлю вам столько хлопот... Извини.  
-Акира, расскажи мне, зачем ты это сделал. Я хочу понять тебя.  
Он вздыхает, садится на пол, кладет голову на колени матери. Как в детстве. И рассказывает все с самого начала. О драке и связи, о матче и о той ночи. И о том, как узнал, что Тобио его родственная душа. 

***

На летние каникулы он улетает с родителями в Испанию, к отцовским родственникам. Каждый день Киндаичи писал ему смс-ки, а Куними фотографировал все подряд, забивая память телефона и отправляя Ютаро. Он знакомится с новыми ребятами. Они, узнав, что Акира волейболист, вытаскивают его на пляж играть, и там же знакомят с Беатрисс. Веселая, добрая девушка быстро завоевала доверие у родителей Куними. Она была высокой, фигуристой мулаткой с кудрями волосами. Именно от нее Акира узнал о разделении.  
-This is an operation to divide the soulmates. Well, there are different reasons, but everything converge to the fact that they cannot be together.  
-So, can I divide with my soulmate?  
Они говорят на английском, ведь Акира поленился выучить хоть пару сотен слов, а для Трисс японский был языком из разряда "Oh, no, I will not learn it! It looks terrible and complex!"  
-Yes, I will wanna do it.   
-But, why?  
-Well... he soon die. Although we are little familiar, and saw each other in the hospital, he said that he did not want me to stay for all his life alone because of him.  
-I'm very sorry for you.  
Они разговаривают, пока солнце не скрылось за горизонтом. Пара сидела на песке, ее голова покоится на его коленях, а он наматывает ее кудри на пальце.   
-Then, if we split with your relative souls, we will be together?  
-Are you serious?  
-Of course.   
Она встает и обнимает парня. Они улыбаются и Трисс быстро целует его в щеку.  
Они рассказывают об операции родителям, и те соглашаются.   
Наконец Куними может стать счастливым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава предпоследняя!  
> Continuation 18 July  
> (Опоздание 2 дня, sorry not sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

Осенью, когда Кагеяма возвращается домой, он видит, как Куними разговаривает с какой-то девушкой на спортивной площадке. Она обнимает его за шею и целует в губы.  
И Тобио забывает как дышать. Боль, словно волна, нахлынула по телу. Когда девушка уходит, связующий приходит в себя.  
-Да,-коротко говорит Акира,-мы с тобой соулмейты. Не думаю, что ты рад такой новости, но и я тоже не испытываю счастья. А вообще... я хочу сделать разделение. Если мы приносим друг другу только боль. Да и не думаю, что мы с тобой когда-то будем вместе. Надеюсь, что ты разделяет мои взгляды, и надеюсь, ты подпишешь согласие.  
Он протягивает ему конверт. Кагеяма словно застыл во времени. Он не верит.  
-Моя родственная душа была всегда рядом. А я даже не подозревал...  
-Ты многое не подозреваешь. Как убивал меня. В средней школе и сейчас.  
Тобио дрожащими руками берет бумаги и читает.  
"Согласие на операцию по разделению родственных связей".  
Два пустых поля для подписи.  
-Ты пойми одно: один надрез - и вечная свобода. Можешь быть с кем хочешь, не волнуясь ни о ком. Насчет оплаты тоже не думай. Моя тётка готова сделать бесплатно, она работает в мед.центре.  
Связующий в ступоре смотрит на парня, неверя в происходящее.  
-А что ты будешь делать после разделения?  
-Я? Уеду за границу. Эта девушка - такая же как и я. Мы познакомились в Испании на каникулах, и я узнал, что она тоже хочет разделиться с соулмейтом. Мы договорились, что если все получится - мы будем вместе. А ты с тем, с кем хочешь.  
Кагеяма будто в трансе. Он только что нашел свою родственную душу и уже ее теряет. Даже если это Куними. С которым он три года был в одной команде. Играл в волейбол. Собирался на ночевке с Киндаичи у кого-то дома. Это так все было привычно, будто с рождения, что Кагеяма не понимает, в какой момент между ними образовалась стена.  
Король площадки.  
Эгоистичный.  
Твои пасы невозможно пробить.  
Это резало по сердцу. Кагеяма не понимает, когда это все произошло. И хочет в этом разобраться.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ответвление от главной истории, которое будет очень важно в будущем

Киндаичи не верит своим глазам, но резкая головная боль заставляет поверить. 

Они с Куними собирались погулять, но сейчас видит его с девушкой. Тёмная кожа сильно выделяется на белой- японца. Кудрявые объёмные волосы и длинные стройные ноги. Она заворожила Ютаро. Как только она отходит от Куними, Киндаичи быстро идет за ней. 

"-Черт, я выгляжу как какой-то маньяк..."-думает он.

Считанные секунды и какой-то парень выхватывает из ее рук сумку и толкает на асфальт. Он бежит в сторону волейболиста. Киндаичи хватает его и валит. Без лишних слов он забирает вещь и сдаёт воришку ближайшим полицейским. 

-Девушка, это ваше?-подходит к ней Киндаичи и протягивает ее сумочку,-пожалуйста, перестаньте плакать.

Она смотрит на него и ахает. 

-You... cry with me. 

-You speak english? Sorry. Please, stop crying.

-Who you?

-I friend Kunimi, Kindaichi, and i help you.

Так начинается новая история любви.


	6. Chapter 6

Неделя пролетает незаметно. Но для Кагеямы она длилась будто вечность.

Куними водит его по врачам, они подписывают тучу бумаг. Парни так изматываются, что не хватает сил добраться до дома, и Акира предлагает переночевать у него.

Родители с неким недоверием смотрят на Кагеяму, но разрешают остаться.   
Куними сразу заваливается на кровать.

-Гостей не ждал, не обращай внимание на хлам. 

-Куда мне лечь?

Парень откатывается к стенке, уступая половину постели.

-Мне лень доставать еще один матрас. 

-Как и в детстве,-резко сменил тему Кагеяма. 

-Тогда мы и втроём могли спать в одной кровати. 

-Ты постоянно спал у стены, потому что падал с края.

Кагеяма ложится напротив Куними. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Тобио нежно гладит парня по щеке. Такая мимолётная нежность. 

-Неужели ты настолько меня ненавидишь, что даже запарился со всем этим? Средняя школа была так отвратительна со мной?-шепчет Кагеяма, убирая руку с его лица.

-Тот еще ужас,-также шёпотом отвечает Куними.

-Я даже не знаю, что сказать в оправдание, но сейчас я хочу извиниться перед вами.

-Нами?

-Ты и Киндаичи. Вы всегда были рядом. А потом все резко изменилось.

-Интересно же, почему?

-Акира,-перебивает Тобио,- я не хочу...

-Об этом говорить?-предполагает юноша.  
-Разделяться с тобой.

Он быстро целует его в губы и прижимает к себе. Куними хотел было уже возразить, но чувствует как Кагеяму слабо трясет, и слышит его тихие всхлипы. Через секунду догадки оправдались, когда Куними сам заплакал. Он кладет руку на его грудь, ощущая, как колотится сердце его соулмейта. Как и его самого.

"-Ты ни в чем не виноват. Это все из-за меня."

Думает Куними, но не решается сказать вслух. 

Позже они оба засыпают в объятиях.

***

На следующий день они остаются дома у Акиры. Его родители ушли на работу, и парни остались одни. 

-Чем займёмся?-спрашивает Кагеяма, когда оставленный им завтрак был съеден.

-Кино посмотрим? Только не мелодрамы или что-то из этого. 

В итоге они вместе выбирают "От заката до рассвета". 

-Он в топе самых страшных ужасов, уверен?-спрашивает Куними, читая описание в телефоне.

-Давай уже. 

Уже через тридцать минут они отключают фильм. 

-Ерунда какая-то...-комментирует Акира.

-Может чем-то другим займёмся?-спрашивает Тобио и слышит смешок.

-И чем же, м? Может ты что-то хочешь определённое?

-А что, если и да?

Кагеяма притягивает Куними к себе и нежно целует. Акира на мгновение тупит, но когда Кагеяма садит его к себе на колени и обхватывает за талию, понимает, что пути назад нет. Тобио снова целует парня, на этот раз более требовательнее. 

Но Куними несильно отталкивает парня.

-Тебе не кажется, что это неправильно? Мы не пара, и у нас разделение через несколько дней.

-Нам ведь ничего не мешает стать парой и отменить все? Мы соулмейты.

Акира наваливается на парня, кладя голову ему на плечо.

-Даже если я не хочу разделятся, как это сказать Беатрисс? 

-Та девушка?

Куними кивает. 

-Видимо она много для тебя значит. 

-Я просто не хочу ее обмануть и обидеть.

Их разговор прерывает звонок в дверь. Они резко оборачиваются. Кагеяма вопросительно смотрит на Акиру.

-Сам не знаю,-отвечает он, прочитав вопрос на его лице.

Он слезает с соулмейта, проходит в прихожую и открывает дверь. 

-My Akira! You have no idea what happened to me! 

В дом влетает воодушевленная Беатрисс. 

-Hello, Beatrice, me too need something tell...

-Yea? Can I tell you first?

\- Of course.

Он пропускает ее в дом. Кагеяма немного смущается, когда видит девушку. Теперь понятно почему Куними хочет быть с ней. Кагеяма ей не соперник. 

-Hey, i'm Beatrice, and you?-Она подходит к нему и пожимает руку. 

-I...Kageyama...

-Kunimi, it's your friend?-спрашивает она, обернувшись к парню.

-It's... my soulmate.

Беатрисс ошарашенно смотрит то на Куними, то на Кагеяму.

-HE? He your soulmate?? 

-Yes.

Она разворачивается к Тобио и подлетает к нему.

-So this is because of you somehow the problem?! And because of you, he almost committed suicide? You should be very shame!

-Bea, leave him! 

Она удивленно смотрит на Акиру.

-But...

-Leave him. We already talked about everything. And about separation...

-By the way, about this... Kunimi, please, sorry! But Giuseppe not my soulmate.

Она садится на диван рядом с Кагеямой.

-I don't know how it can be! But recently I met my real Soulmete. He is from Japan! I do not understand how it happened, but... Giuseppe was lied to me. I don't know what he wanted to achieve this...

-Who you real soulmate?

-Your friend. Kindaichi. It happened so suddenly! Please, sorry, Kunimi, sorry! 

Куними не верит своим ушам. В этот момент он завидует Кагеяме с его плохим английским, который сейчас сидел с совершенно не понимающим видом и слушал их. 

-Beatrice, sorry, but I need time to deal with it.

-Of course! I understand... 

Она быстро уносится из квартиры. Куними падает на диван совершенно разбитый. Он ложится головой на колени Тобио и смотрит в синие глаза.

-Беатрисс соулмейт Киндаичи. И они будут вместе. 

-Я могу...-хочет спросить Кагеяма, но Куними затыкает его.

-Нет. Ты ничем мне не поможешь. Дай мне время. Я сам во всем разберусь. 

Акира садится спиной к Тобио, обнимая колени. 

-Когда ты уже поймёшь, что ты не должен все держать в себе,-Кагеяма подсаживается ближе и прижимает его к груди,- у тебя есть Киндаичи, Беатрисс, и даже то, что сейчас происходит, не закроет собой то, что они делали для тебя в прошлом. Я уверен, что твоя мама всегда тебя выслушает. И я тоже.

-У тебя все легко. И глупо. Я не могу так. 

-Пусть и глупо, но это намного лучше, чем сдерживаться. Поговори со мной, я обещаю, мы найдём выход из этого. Вместе. 

Куними выдыхает.

-Я думал, если ты изчезнешь из моей жизни, то я смогу наконец ощутить себя свободным и не чувствовать боль. Я знаю о вашей с Хинатой ночи. И если ты, зная, что он не твой соулмейт, переспал с ним, то тебя не волнует, что будет испытывать другой человек. Тебе наплевать на меня. Тогда я решил, что хочу... чтобы ты побывал на моем месте. Я хотел остаться с Беатрисс. Мы бы сделали разделение, и были бы свободны. Но сейчас я узнаю, что мои лучший друг и подруга соулмейты. И я опять остаюсь один. 

-Ты никогда не останешься один. Потому что я буду с тобой. Я не хочу разделяться.

-Ты же понимаешь, что тогда мы будем вместе до конца жизни? А так ты можешь в любой момент встречаться с другим человеком. Без мучений. 

Кагеяма целует его в щёки. Проводит по начинающим слезиться глазам.

-Мне никого кроме тебя не надо.

-Раньше тебе не было до своего соулмейта дела. Пока не стал серым.

-Раньше я не знал, что это ты. Я бы не мог быть с чужим человеком. Поэтому я не хотел искать, боясь, что не смогу полюбить. Но это ты. Прошу, не надо. 

-Но...-Куними пытается отодвинуть парня.

-Я обещаю, что все исправлю. 

Он утыкается в шею Акиры, и парень ощущает как по коже текут мокрые дорожки. Да и сам он понимает, что плачет. 

_Слезы их связали._


End file.
